A vehicle remote control device is known which operates as follows. When a vehicle is controlled to move from a parking space to a target position, an obstacle located on a trajectory for the vehicle is detected with reference to an image defined by image information output from an imaging device and the vehicle is controlled to make a stop upon detection of such an obstacle (see Japanese Patent Application JP2012-216079A, for example).
The driver or passenger of the vehicle to be remote-controlled may recognize the trajectory for the vehicle. In the vehicle remote control device as described in Japanese Patent Application JP2012-216079A, unfortunately, a person located on the trajectory for the vehicle is detected as an obstacle regardless of whether or not the person is the driver or passenger of the vehicle, and deceleration of the vehicle may be unnecessarily performed during movement of the vehicle.